Voice input to a device that contains words may be misunderstood and/or not identifiable by the device. Furthermore, it is often annoying and/or burdensome to repeat the voice input in the hope of the device understanding and/or identifying it upon repetition, and even then the device may misunderstand and/or not be able to identify the repeated voice input.